Coupling devices for scaffolds are found in many different constructions. For example, there are coupling devices which comprise a part belonging to an upright of the scaffold with a plurality of elements projecting radially in different predetermined directions, in which elements belonging to transverse scaffold elements are adapted to be hooked. This type of coupling device certainly renders possible an individual coupling together and disconnection of the transverse scaffold elements but these can only be coupled to the upright in certain predetermined directions, usually in four directions at right angles to one another. On the other hand, there are known devices with which transverse scaffold elements can be connected to the upright in any desired direction but these are so constructed, on the other hand, that individual disconnection of the transverse scaffold elements is not possible, that is to say that at a coupling point with a plurality of scaffold elements extending transversely in relation to the upright, all these scaffold elements must be coupled to or disconnected from the upright even if it is only desired to disconnect some of the transverse scaffold elements.
Technical problem:
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantage in known coupling devices and to provide a device which permits, on the one hand coupling of a transverse scaffold element to an upright in an arbitrary direction out from the upright and on the other hand a coupling together or disconnection independent of other transverse scaffold elements.
The solution:
Said purpose is achieved by means of a device which is characterised in that each coupling device is mainly composed of an engagement member which is connected to the upright and is open upwards at least in the position of use, with a wall which extends with spaceing from the upright and which delimits a space situated between the upright and the wall, a hook-shaped member which is situated at least at one end of said scaffold element and which is adapted to be hooked into the engagement member, a first clamping member which is movable in relation to the scaffold element and which comprises one or more clamping surfaces adapted to bear against the upright and/or the engagement member, and another clamping member which is adjustable between a releasing position and a locking position and which is adapted, in the locking position, to be forcibly gripped between the first clamping and the scaffold element so that the clamping member is urged in the direction towards the upright and the scaffold element is urged in the direction outwards from the upright and as a result is clamped by means of the hook-shaped member in the engagement member.